


a comprehensive study

by whimsicott



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: This isn’t the first time Lucilius used a dildo on him, but it still feels different when it’s so public. Different, yet not completely undesirable.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Zeru](https://twitter.com/MarchenVonFried)

Lucilius’s gaze is cool and unaffected, but Beelzebub knows that he’s watching him. He’s studying him carefully like Beelzebub is a science experiment that he wants to know the result of. And in a way, Beelzebub knows that he is Lucilius’ experiment. 

He shifts his body over as he feels the dildo stretching him as he sits less than comfortably during this meeting. Whatever the other astrals are talking about, Beelzebub sure hopes that it isn’t anything important. Beelzebub right now is too occupied with being under Lucilius’ gaze. Too occupied with the sensation of the dildo inside of him. 

“Beelzebub,” someone calls out to him. “Do you have any objection?”

Beelzebub wonders what is the expression on his face right now. Whatever it is, him being called up like this, being put under the spotlight, makes Lucilius smile ever so slightly. It pleases Lucilius, and this, in turn, arouses Beelzebub even more. He’s glad for the table in front of him hiding the tent on his pants. 

“None,” Beelzebub manages to say as he gulps down. He doesn’t want to admit he hasn’t really been listening. He doesn’t want to admit that all of his attention is on Lucilius. 

That, and on his own arousal. This isn’t the first time Lucilius used a dildo on him, but it still feels different when it’s so public. Different, yet not completely undesirable. But Beelzebub is weak to Lucilius. Weak to seeing his every little reaction. Weak to seeing Lucilius’ barely visible pleased smile. And Lucilius seems to study him so intensely right now. Like he’s interested in Beelzebub’s every reaction. Beelzebub relishes in that attention, even if he would never admit it.

The meeting goes on, but Beelzebub’s attention is on Lucilius. But Lucilius seems to be more adept at multitasking, sometimes contributing to the meeting before returning his gaze on Beelzebub. Perhaps, he’s turning his eyes away from Beelzebub to further tease him. Beelzebub does not know, yet he feels a pleasant shock running down his spine whenever Lucilius’s clear blue eyes turn back to gaze at him.

“That should conclude this meeting,” one of the other astrals announces. “Any questions?”

“Yes,” it is Lucilius who speaks up with his cool, unaffected voice. His head is turned to the front of the room, but Beelzebub can feel Lucilius glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. That is the only hint Beelzebub got that Lucilius still remembers the state that Beelzebub is in right now. The state he is in as desired by Lucilius himself. “I’m wondering about the location of this experiment. The Sky Realm as we know it is quite large, so we may have to be more specific.”

This leads to another round of discussion, one that Beelzebub can barely stand. He exhales sharply yet quietly, hoping no one hears him. Just as he thinks things cannot get more difficult for him, he feels something hard against his crotch. Looking down, he can see that it’s Lucilius’ shoe, pressing against Beelzebub’s hard member. 

When he looks up again, he sees Lucilius wearing a satisfied smirk. A satisfied smirk that is fleeting, lasting only for a few seconds before Lucilius turns his attention back to the front of the room, purposely twisting his expression to a cool disinterest everyone associates with him.

But his foot is still on Beelzebub’s crotch. His foot is still pressing down, tormenting Beelzebub’s hard member. 

Yet Beelzebub simply feels more aroused at this. He finds his body hot at Lucilius’ half-hearted attention. There’s a part of him that hates how much he’s responding to Lucilius. However, another part of him accepts this as inevitable. He’s always drawn to Lucilius since the beginning, due to his beautiful face and aloof demeanor. A draw that simply keeps growing stronger the more he knows Lucilius. 

“That should be it,” an astral at the front of the room says. “At least, we should take a break now.”

There are murmurs of agreement before the council eventually disperses. And it’s only when everyone is gone that Lucilius brings down his foot, freeing Beelzebub. 

Then, he walks around the table slowly, his eyes still on Beelzebub. 

“Lucilius,” Beelzebub says, his voice sounding dry. “What are you—“

But Beelzebub is cut short as Lucilius leans in, placing a kiss that feels far too gentle on Beelzebub’s neck. Then, he quickly escalates. The soft kiss turns into a sharp bite on Beelzebub’s neck. Beelzebub does not have to see a mirror to know that would leave a mark. A mark that’s barely visible under his cloak, but a mark nonetheless, one Lucilius would know is there.

“Heh,” Beelzebub smirks as he looks at Lucilius. “Aren’t you needy this time?”

“Speak for yourself,” Lucilius says coolly. He scans down Beelzebub’s body, his eyes landing on Beelzebub’s hard cock. “Can’t you see the state you’re in?”

_This is because of you_ , Beelzebub wants to say, but he shakes his head instead, placing a smile on his face. 

“Hmph,” Lucilius vocalizes, apparently unimpressed with what he sees on Beelzebub. “Come now, let me see you.”

“Here?” Beelzebub asks.

“Is there a problem?” Lucilius replies with a question. 

“I never knew you’re into this,” Beelzebub manages to say back with throaty laughter. 

But this does not impress Lucilius. He shows this by grabbing a lock of Beelzebub’s hair and tilting his head back as he shuts up the laughter with a deep kiss. Deep, rough, almost entirely violent with his tongue pushing past Beelzebub’s lips. With his teeth, grazing against Beelzebub’s sensitive flesh. Beelzebub makes no move to pull away, and Lucilius makes no move to hold himself back, continuing to assault Beelzebub’s lips with his kisses, continuing to pull Beelzebub’s hair tightly, not caring for the pain he’s inflicting on his partner.

In between the kisses, Beelzebub lets out a low moan. Now that satisfies Lucilius because, at the sound of it, Lucilius finally pulls away. He licks his raw lips, running his tongue slowly across them.

“And you are not into this?” Lucilius asks. Then, harshly, he instructs: “get on the table.”

Beelzebub doesn’t say no to Lucilius. He lifts himself so he’s sitting on the table. With that, he’s taller than Lucilius, but this doesn’t daunt the smaller man. Lucilius puts his hands on either side of Beelzebub as he looks up towards Beelzebub’s eyes. His cool blue eyes seem to study every bit of Beelzebub’s features. Then, he closes his eyes as he kisses Beelzebub once more. Kisses that are not any more gentle. Kisses that Beelzebub knows Lucilius likes.

To balance himself, Beelzebub throws his hands over Lucilius’ shoulder, feeling the other man’s slight figure under his hands. His hold on Lucilius seems to please Lucilius, who gets even more aggressive with his kisses. So much so that Beelzebub can taste the iron of blood against his own lips.

Blood that Lucilius licks up as he enjoys it. But Beelzebub knows it’s not quite the taste of blood that Lucilius enjoys, but rather, the fact he’s drawn blood from Beelzebub at all.

Lucilius steps back from Beelzebub. He studies the mess Beelzebub is, his hair pulled and messy, his lips abused and raw. 

“Hm,” Lucilius hums softly. There’s something about it that makes him sound absolutely pleased with the sight before him. Then, he moves one of his hands so that it’s pressing down on Beelzebub’s crotch. “You’re hard.”

Beelzebub is about to say something to that when Lucilius pulls down Beelzebub’s pants in one swift motion, all at once exposing Beelzebub’s hard member to the stale air of the meeting room. Lucilius’ delicate hand moves up Beelzebub’s member, and Beelzebub feels a shiver going down his spine at the sensation of that lovely hand against his most sensitive part.

But just as Beelzebub is enjoying it, Lucilius pulls his hand away from Beelzebub’s member. Beelzebub lets out an involuntary whine, one that he’s embarrassed by right away as he hears the sound coming from himself. 

Still, he tries to keep his cool.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

Lucilius says nothing. He simply takes something out of his robe.

Something that Beelzebub has to focus on to see. It’s thin, barely with any width. Soon, Beelzebub can ascertain that the item is a glass rod, its shape bending the light that passes through it ever so slightly. 

Beelzebub doesn’t get the chance to ask what Lucilius is using that for. Instead, Lucilius brings the tip of the rod, making it move up Beelzebub’s hard cock. The cool, hard surface of the glass feels so different compared to Lucilius’ hand, but it makes Beelzebub shiver anyway. With how sensitive his hard member is, every sensation against it is drawing him closer to his climax.

But then, he feels an unexpected sensation.

The tip of the rod, pushing through the opening of his urethra.

“Lucilius,” he gasps. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Lucilius says, his voice seems as unaffected as always. He keeps pushing the thin glass rod into Beelzebub’s urethra. 

Beelzebub did not expect this. This is something they have never done before. And he isn’t sure if he likes the feeling of a foreign object pushing inside his urethra. As Lucilius keeps pushing the rod in, Beelzebub lets out a pained groan. This doesn’t dissuade Lucilius from doing what he wants, continuing to push the glass rod into Beelzebub’s urethra without mercy or hesitation.

Once it’s in, Lucilius steps back to admire his handiwork. He scans Beelzebub, starting at his uncomfortable twitching legs, to his hard member, blocked by the glass rod, to Beelzebub’s chest that’s heaving heavily from the sensation, then, all the way up to Beelzebub’s face, hot and flushed.

“Not bad,” Lucilius says, mostly to himself. “Not bad at all.”

“Lucilius,” Beelzebub manages to let out a low growl. But this is ignored by Lucilius.

Lucilius runs his fingers up Beelzebub’s member again. The sensation makes Beelzebub moan, but the pleasure is one without an end. With the rod in his urethra, Beelzebub wouldn’t be able to come.

And Lucilius knows this. This is Lucilius’ plan to begin with. The gentle touches on Beelzebub’s member quickly escalate to Lucilius stroking his member, holding the length in his hand as he moves it up and down. 

Then, as if that’s not enough, Lucilius’ other hand moves towards Beelzebub’s ass. He touches the base of the dildo inside of Beelzebub before pulling it out, but not entirely. The tip is still inside of Beelzebub before he pushes in quickly and roughly once more. He moves the dildo in and out of Beelzebub, fucking him on the large toy as he continues to stroke Beelzebub’s member.

_I want to come_ , Beelzebub thinks. But he knows he can’t. He knows he’s completely under Lucilius’ mercy.

He lets out moans after moans, and eventually, he can see a satisfied smirk on Lucilius’ face.

“Lucilius,” he says breathlessly. “Please.”

But Lucilius ignores his pleas. Lucilius is so focused on what’s in front of him, on Beelzebub’s every reaction. Lucilius looks like he’s studying Beelzebub, playing with him like he would with one of his experiments.

And pained as Beelzebub might be, fast as his heart may be beating, Beelzebub lets Lucilius do whatever he wishes. 

In his own way, he’s studying Lucilius. In his own way, he’s taking in all the minute details on Lucilius’ face. The way the pale skin is flushed ever so slightly pink with his excitement. The barely visible pleased smirk.

“Oho?” 

They’re so engrossed in what they’re doing that neither of them notices the door opening behind Beelzebub.

“Looks like you’re having fun,” this familiar voice, sultry and sly is familiar. It belongs to Belial. “Mind if I join?”

“Belial,” Lucilius mutters. He pulls out the dildo from inside Beelzebub one last time before pushing it deep into Beelzebub with one rough, quick stroke. A movement that makes Beelzebub bucks back. “What are you doing here?”

“We have a meeting with Lucifer soon, don’t you remember?” Belial says. “Oh my, what luck it is that I’m the one who came to find you instead of Lucifer. I don’t think he’d take to this as casually as I would.”

Lucilius huffs. He corrects his robes on himself before looking at Beelzebub with a coy smile.

“Get dressed,” he instructs. “And keep those in you.”

“Kinky,” Belial laughs. 

But Beelzebub ignores this from Belial. He’s fixated on Lucilius alone. Lucilius, with expectation in those beautiful blue eyes. Lucilius, wanting Beelzebub to keep the dildo and the rod inside of him as they step out.

“Okay,” Beelzebub says breathlessly. “Okay.”

He can’t say no to Lucilius after all. At the very least, he cannot say no to this.

As he gasps slowly, he knows that he wants this too.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, Lucifer does nothing to Beelzebub. Lucifer’s eyes are far too gentle, his smile far too kind for him to be anything but irritating to Beelzebub. No, it is Lucilius that Beelzebub takes an interest in. It is Lucilius that keeps pulling at his heart and playing with it like it’s made just for him. Lucifer might wear the same face, but he is not Lucilius, not in any way.

But today, with the dildo up his ass and the rod inside his cock, Beelzebub finds himself slightly flustered in front of both Lucifer and Lucilius. Lucilius is studying him cooly, like he’s assessing Beelzebub’s every movement to compile as data. Lucifer, meanwhile, looks at him with concern.

“Beelzebub,” Lucifer says in that soft voice, so different from the cold tone of his creator. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Beelzebub growls through gritted teeth. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re not feeling well, you should rest,” Lucifer says.

Beelzebub wonders how he looks to Lucifer. Is the heat on his skin visible on his dark skin? Does he seem agitated? Is the blurriness of his vision apparent in the form of wet, wanting eyes? He does not know what Lucifer sees, and he does not think he wants to see the world from the eyes of a primarch that is so kind-hearted and gentle to a fault.

No, seeing the world from Lucilius’ eyes would be far more interesting. And perhaps, far more arousing. Beelzebub would like to see how Lucilius sees him, knowing that he is filled by Lucilius’ toys. He would like to see if he’s beautiful or wanton in Lucilius’ sight. He would like to know what Lucilius is thinking behind that cool, unaffected facade. 

And he sure hopes that he’s everything good in Lucilius’ eyes.

“He’s alright, Lucifer,” Lucilius says softly, betraying no emotion in his voice. This, despite Lucilius knowing that Beelzebub is not quite alright. This, despite Lucilius knowing exactly what he’s done to Beelzebub. “Continue the meeting.”

With one last gentle, concerned smile, Lucifer pulls himself back to his seat. 

The meeting goes on, Lucifer talking about the state of the primals that they are creating. Belial smirks at Beelzebub for a second. But he quickly turns his attention to the clueless Lucifer, gauding him for little reactions even if Lucifer is completely clueless and pure.

On the other hand, Lucilius is seemingly concentrating on what Lucifer is saying. He seems to pay no mind to Beelzebub and the state Beelzebub is in. Even though Beelzebub is hot and bothered by him. Even though Beelzebub is holding a dildo up his ass and a rod in his cock for Lucilius and Lucilius alone.

It pisses Beelzebub off how unaffected Lucilius is. How Lucilius is barely even looking at him. 

But perhaps Lucilius is doing this on purpose. Perhaps he wants to tease Beelzebub with all of his ignorance. Yes, that has to be it. Surely Lucilius is looking at him when his sight can barely focus. Surely Lucilius is gauging his reaction, carefully when Beelzebub is too flushed and needy to concentrate on anything but his own pleasure.

“What do you think?” a voice is directed at him. A voice that sounds quite a bit like Lucilius, but it’s far too kind, far too gentle.

Lucifer is the one who’s asking, not Lucilius. Lucifer, the one who’s clueless and has absolutely no intention of teasing Beelzebub.

No, no, no.

This is not the voice Beelzebub wants to hear. He grits his teeth as he glances at Lucilius, but the smaller man continues to ignore him, his eyes fixed on a piece of paper that he’s holding.

“You’re not feeling well after all?”

Lucifer again. Lucifer, with his eyebrows knitted in genuine concern. Lucifer, with the voice that is almost there yet not quite right. With a face that should look the same yet feels completely different to Beelzebub.

“He is fine,” finally, Lucilius’ voice. Firm, steady, as unaffected as ever. Beelzebub can just about catch a glance from Lucilius, those eyes looking as cold as always. “Continue, Lucifer. You were talking about our wind primal.”

“Alright,” Lucifer says, not sounding as firm or sure as Lucilius. 

Then, he continues on his presentation, occasionally glancing at Beelzebub in worry. His glance is so different from Lucilius’ unaffected one or even Belial’s sly, teasing look. The combination of these three, highly different pair of eyes on him makes him sigh shakily, almost in pleasure and yet not quite there. There’s frustration mixed in. There’s a desperation to relax his body despite the objects penetrating him. And most of all, there’s a need for Lucilius to make some sort of reaction.

Beelzebub can barely concentrate on Lucifer’s presentation. He hopes this is truly nothing important, a routine meeting that he can spend drowning in the sensation Lucilius has inflicted upon his body.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Lucilius says.

He throws a cursory glance at Beelzebub before turning to Lucifer.

“As far as I can tell, everything is going as expected.”

It’s strange how Lucifer’s voice up to now had sounded like a blur to Beelzebub, yet Lucilius’ is as clear as day. Perhaps it’s because Beelzebub is more sensitive to Lucilius. No, likely it’s because Beelzebub’s meager attention has been entirely on Lucilius, hoping for him to spare him some attention, some words. Hoping to see a spark in Lucilius’ eyes that shows him that him being so desperate is arousing for the other man.

Lucifer is saying something about this being a routine report, but Beelzebub’s eyes are now on Lucilius. Lucilius, who listens to Lucifer while looking at Beelzebub, unaffected as ever. Lucilius, the only person in Beelzebub’s mind now.

He watches as Lucifer stands up from his seat, leaving the conference table.

“That was a near miss, wasn’t it?” Belial’s voice pierces through Beelzebub’s hazy attention. “Lucifer almost saw what was happening.”

“He wouldn’t,” Beelzebub mutters, his breath heavy. 

These words are met by Belial’s ringing laughter.

“Not even our dear Lucifer is that naive,” Belial says. “Anyway, you two are going to play after this, won’t you? Mind if I join?”

Would Beelzebub mind if Belial joins? Belial is completely different from Lucilius. Where Lucilius seems almost too scientific and almost too cold, Belial is lewd and shows his desires on his face. The idea of the two, very different men sandwiching him is not entirely unwelcome to Beelzebub. Yet he finds himself unable to answer.

Of course, because right now, he is under Lucilius’ control.

Whether Belial can join or not would be up to Lucilius’ discretion. Perhaps he would like it too, seeing Beelzebub completely broken and remade under his hands and the hands of his creation.

But instead, Lucilius sighs.

“No, Belial,” he says, to the surprise of both Beelzebub and Belial. “This isn’t for you. At least, not right now.”

“Aw,” Belial chuckles. “Shame.”

Lucilius looks at Beelzebub. For a second, Beelzebub could’ve sworn there’s a flash in Lucilius’ eyes. For a second, there seems to be something akin to lust and desire, the best that there can be for them. They’re not doing this because of love, after all.

But that flash lasts only a moment before it fades back into Lucilius’ cool eyes.

“Get up,” he instructs. “And we shall walk.”

They leave Belial behind. Beelzebub expects for them to head towards one of their bedrooms, but instead, Lucilius leads him through the garden. The cool wind of the garden feels sharp against Beelzebub’s flushed skin. He grits his teeth, not knowing what Lucilius wants.

“Where are we going?” Beelzebub hisses.

“You’re already so good for me,” Lucilius says, a small smirk finally appearing on his face. “It would be a shame if we don’t enjoy this a little more.”

Lucilius walks with Beelzebub over to where a few other astrals are. In his rather dazed state, Beelzebub can barely make out their faces and cannot come up with their names. Lucilius, however, states their names, frustrating Beelzebub because he would rather it be his name on Lucilius’ tongue. 

He can feel others’ eyes on him, however. And this gives him a sort of thrill. Is Lucilius showing him off? Does Lucilius want everyone to know his effect on Beelzebub? Lucilius talks about their meeting earlier like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Again, he’s ignoring Beelzebub. Again, Beelzebub wants Lucilius’ attention on him.

“And Beelzebub here will be helping you sort out the papers?” he’s able to just about make out.

“Yes,” Lucilius says, a cool glance landing on Beelzebub momentarily. “He will be aiding me.”

“Looking forward to our next meeting, then,” the astral in front of them says.

With that, Lucilius leads Beelzebub away from them. Now, they’re heading towards a building. Beelzebub, feeling disoriented, isn’t exactly sure what this building is, but he sure hopes it would give him time with just Lucilius.

“I wonder if they noticed,” Lucilius says with a hum. “That you were off.”

“This is all you,” Beelzebub growls back, but his growl is weak and shuddering, not at all very threatening. He’s like a declawed kitten in front of Lucilius right now.

And nothing proves that more than the way Lucilius looks at him. So cold, without any affection but with a sort of satisfaction. The same kind of satisfaction Lucilius would display whenever an experiment goes well. No, not love. Not lust. Simply that cold, scientific satisfaction.

“Yet,” Lucilius says quietly. “You like this.”

Beelzebub wants to deny that. He wants to deny that he’s enjoying this. Yet no words of denial could come to his tongue.

Deep inside, he knows that he would do this all over again for that look on Lucilius’ face.

Lucilius leads them to a bedroom. Beelzebub’s bedroom. Then, he closes the door behind them. Within moments, he’s reaching up to place a kiss on Beelzebub’s lips. Kisses that are tongue and teeth and everything to make it desperate and filthy. Lucilius’ presses his hand against Beelzebub’s hard member.

“I should take note,” Lucilius murmurs when they part for a second. “That Lucifer is not very observant.”

“You made him too good,” Beelzebub huffs.

Too different from Lucilius himself. But that’s why, despite their similar faces, it is Lucilius who Beelzebub’s under the control of. Lucilius, who can command a room with his stare and not with his kindness.

There’s nothing kind, in fact, with how Lucilius is pushing Beelzebub right now, making Beelzebub topples back. He falls on his own bed, his long blond hair spreading like wings he does not have under him.

Lucilius climbs on top of him, placing an unusually chaste kiss on his lips.

“What’s with that, Lucilius?” Beelzebub taunts. 

“Your reward,” Lucilius retorts. “You’ve been good today. Really good.”

Lucilius moves to pull down Beelzebub’s pants, freeing the hard member and the stretched out asshole within the tight pants. He runs his fingers, nails and all, up Beelzebub’s hard member. Then, he presses down on the rod with his thumb, causing Beelzebub to gasp.

“Aren’t you enjoying this too much?” Lucilius asks. “I was about to give you more, but how about I tie you up here? How about I leave you with this sensation and see how much it would wreck you in a couple of hours?”

Beelzebub bites down on his lips, unable to say anything to that. Please, would be too desperate. No, would simply encourage Lucilius to do just that.

Then again, if it’s what Lucilius wishes for, he would do it regardless. He would leave Beelzebub, dry and hanging and filled. 

“Hm,” Lucilius hums, it seems like this idea is further appealing to him. He grabs a pillow from under Beelzebub, taking it out of the sheets. Then, he ties the sheets up in Beelzebub’s mouth, silencing him. “You don’t look half bad like this.”

Lucilius takes off some of the tassels of his clothes, using them to tie up Beelzebub’s arm. 

Then, in an action that seems completely contrary to all this, he places a gentle kiss on Beelzebub’s member. It almost feels reverent, it almost feels like affection. But when Lucilius lifts him up by his hair, Beelzebub knows it is meant to tease.

“I’m going to work,” Lucilius announces. “And you. I will see where you are in a few hours.”

He gets up from the bed, fixing his robes over himself.

Beelzebub, bound, and silenced could only watch him go.

But for a second, he can see something in Lucilius’ eyes.

Interest, curiosity, perhaps. Beelzebub grasps at it. Beelzebub, feelings a wave of pleasure washing through him, cruel and wonderful at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Beelzebub can barely register the time on the clock, but he’s sure it’s been hours. The ticking noise of the clock is all he can hear, combined with the quick beating of his heart. He would moan, but his tongue is restrained on the sheets tied on his mouth by Lucilius. He writhes, trying to get some friction on his body, but instead of making it better, it makes it worse. The dildo in his ass seems to find new crevices to penetrate into, the rod in his cock feels like it’s pushing in further up his urethra.

He knows full well that only Lucilius can free him right now.

And where is Lucilius? At work. And knowing of Lucilius’ habits, Beelzebub is fully aware that Lucilius might stay there until late. Perhaps even until the next day. Beelzebub wants to grit his teeth in frustration, but he can’t even do that with the cloth in his mouth.

With his hands tied over him, his mobility is strictly limited. Really, writhing is all he can do. Kicking his legs against the sheets, wriggling his body. None of it is enough. 

And staring at the emptiness of his room, Beelzebub finds himself escaping into the depths of his mind. There, he thinks of everything that happened today. Everything which eventually leads back to Lucilius, with those cool, calculating blue eyes. For a second, it flashes to Lucifer’s concerned face, to Belial’s sly smile, to the astrals in the courtyard looking at him like nothing is wrong. But that does not last long. His mind snaps back to Lucilius, seemingly unaffected by all he’s done to Beelzebub. Then, a hunger, a spark of interest, as he ties Beelzebub up and leaves him alone in this room. 

He breathes in deeply, that look of Lucilius bearing deep into his chest. It’s a bad time to get further aroused, but he can’t help himself. He wriggles more against the sheets, feeling hot and flushed. 

God, how he wants to come. How he wants Lucilius’ cock inside of him instead of this dildo. But Lucilius is not there. Meanwhile, Beelzebub is bound, unable to even touch himself. He feels his fingers wriggling against each other, but there’s no pleasure to be derived from that.

Perhaps, this is what Lucilius wants. Testing Beelzebub’s patience, stretching out his sadistic ignorance. Beelzebub clicks his tongue. He wants to be annoyed at Lucilius, but to tell the truth, he feels nothing but lust and wanting towards the other astral.

He exhales sharply through his nose, his breath feeling hot against his skin. Again, he struggles against bed, but this time, it serves to drive the dildo in his ass deeper into him. He would gasp, but he is silent due to his gag. Instead, his toes curl at the sensation, his fingers clenching into a fist. His chest seems to heave up and down at a quickened pace, matching the rush he feels in his veins as Lucilius’ face comes to mind.

Time passes so slowly at that very moment. It feels like it takes forever between each tick of the clock. But eventually, seconds turn into minutes, and minutes into hours. Outside his window, the sun turns orange as it sets.

And only when he’s in his room, alone in the dark, would the door finally click open. Lucilius touches the lantern to light up the room, washing it in orange light. Beelzebub looks at him, and despite the warm lighting of his room, Lucilius still looks cold and stern. 

The smaller man walks close to where Beelzebub is, sitting on the bed. He runs his fingers on Beelzebub’s chest wordlessly. Slowly, he moves down to Beelzebub’s toned stomach, finally arriving at Beelzebub’s exposed member. He pushes the rod inside Beelzebub deeper into his urethra, causing Beelzebub’s hips to buck up.

Lucilius hums at this response. Appreciatively, perhaps? In his hazed mind, Beelzebub finds that he cannot quite read Lucilius. Still, when Lucilius moves his gloved hand on Beelzebub member, Beelzebub finds himself bucking up into it further.

A peal of cold, low laughter fills the room. Lucilius shakes his head.

“You’re so desperate,” Lucilius says, his tone difficult to read. Then, he undoes the gag on Beelzebub’s mouth. As soon as his tongue is free, Beelzebub lets out a wanton moan, a noise so different from Lucilius’ cold laugher. It’s hot, the moan feeling like it’s burning on the back of his throat all this time. 

Lucilius continues to stroke Beelzebub’s member with his gloved hand, not bothering to take out the rod inside Beelzebub’s urethra. He watches keenly as the member grows harder and bigger in his hand, but Beelzebub can’t come. Not with the rod in him.

He grits his teeth as he manages a single name, trembling on his tongue: “Lucilius.”

“Are you trying to be scary?” Lucilius taunts, sparing a cold glance towards Beelzebub. Beelzebub isn’t sure. He just knows that Lucilius has been the only thing in his mind. 

Lucilius moves his hand away from Beelzebub’s member. Now, his hand trails down to Beelzebub’s ass. He slaps it, letting the sharp sound ring throughout the room. Then, he moves his hand to the dildo. He touches the base, pulling it out slowly. But before it could completely be released from inside Beelzebub, he thrusts it in, fast and rough. 

A dildo is not what Beelzebub wants. He wants Lucilius, entirely so. Surely the look in his eyes is not illegible to Lucilius. Yet Lucilius does not comply with what Beelzebub wants. He continues to move the dildo in and out of Beelzebub. Meanwhile, his other hand is on Beelzebub’s member now, stroking it despite knowing Beelzebub cannot come. 

His fingertip pushes down on the rod, causing Beelzebub to gasp as the intrusion digs deeper into his body.

“Come now,” Lucilius doesn’t look at Beelzebub, concentrating on teasing Beelzebub’s member and ass. “Don’t hold back.”

Beelzebub grits his teeth once more. If Lucilius does not comply with what he wants --- with what he needs so very badly -- then he still has the pride and presence of mind to deny Lucilius the pleasure of his moans.

How long that would be for, Beelzebub isn’t sure.

After all, it feels good to have Lucilius’ hand delicately dancing on his member. It feels good to be fucked, even if it’s with a dildo. 

Lucillius hums at how stubborn Beelzebub is being. He leans down so his face is close to Beelzebub’s, those blue eyes and long blond eyelashes right in front of Beelzebub. He can even feel Lucilius’ breath against him, warm, but not hot like Beelzebub’s breath.

Slowly, he leans in closer. He takes a kiss from Beelzebub’s lips, a light brush, chaste and gentle. But that does not last long. Lucilius extends his tongue, moving into Beelzebub’s mouth. Soon, their tongues are entangled in a messy, wet kiss. It feels so hot, so desperate, fitting exactly how Beelzebub feels. 

“Look at this,” Lucilius says. “You’ve gotten harder from that. I thought you were already at your limit but seems like that’s not the case.”

He scoffs as he looks down on Beelzebub.

“I would’ve never thought of you as a romantic, aroused by a kiss.”

That kiss was not romantic, Beelzebub wants to object. It was messy and full of lust. Yet all that could leave his lips is a pained groan. 

“Let me release you, then,” Lucilius whispers in Beelzebub’s ear. He moves his finger up to the tip of Beelzebub’s cock, his fingers picking up the tip of the rod, pulling it up to take the glass rod out of Beelzebub’s urethra. With that, Beelzebub comes, spilling all over his stomach.

He heaves, breathing heavily up and down, a trembling moan escaping his lips. He sounds pathetic, and he hates it. But at least, he has gotten some sort of release. He wriggles his hips, feeling the dildo that’s still inside him.

Then, he feels Lucilius’ hand on his member once more. He takes the limp cock and moves his hand in a single, slow, deliberate stroke down it and towards Beelzebub’s balls. To Beelzebub’s shame, Beelzebub finds himself half-hard once more.

Lucilius chuckles at the sight. His hand moves up and down Beelzebub’s member faster, stroking him hard. 

“Insatiable,” Lucilius says. “Or is that just for me?”

Beelzebub groans as the blood rushes into his member to create his erection. The sudden hardness makes him see white, a throbbing hitting in his head again and again.

“Now, we should control this,” Lucilius picks up the glass rod once more. Before Beelzebub could object, he pushes it through Beelzebub’s urethra, controlling Beelzebub’s pleasure yet again. Beelzebub tosses his head back at the sensation, a shiver going down his back.

Lucilius studies him carefully. He moves up, fondling Beelzebub’s tight pecs with his hands for a second, but his hands quickly move up towards Beelzebub’s face, cupping his chin in both hands.

“You have been good,” he says. He is once more close to Beelzebub, his blue eyes clear and his lips steady. “Let me free you and you can take what you want.”

Slowly, he moves his hand to the tassels that are binding Beelzebub. He releases Beelzebub’s hands from the binding. For a second, Beelzebub’s hands fall to the pillow behind him. They feel listless and numb for a while, Beelzebub flexes his fingers.

“Now,” Lucilius says. “What would you like?”

Slowly, he moves to pull himself up. His body feels so hot and numb, but he knows exactly what he wants. Slowly, he gets on all fours, he pushes the other astral down so that he’s sitting, legs spread on the bed. Beelzebub moves his face close to Lucilius’ crotch. He pulls down Lucilius’s pants, revealing his member.

Lucilius’ member is still limp, despite everything he’s been doing to Beelzebub. Despite all that has happened all day. Beelzebub leans in, kissing the member with his hot lips. Then, he takes Lucilius’ cock in his mouth. He sucks and licks hungrily like he is a famished man and this is his oasis. Slowly, he feels the member grow hard on his tongue, its form feeling more whole in his mouth.

“Don’t use your teeth,” Lucilius warns as there’s a slight graze against his hardness. Beelzebub complies this time, not wanting to go against Lucilius here. Lucilius, who could tie him up again and leave him, Lucilius, who can deprive him of what he really wants.

He moves his tongue and sucks on Lucilius’ member obediently. And once it is hard enough, he pulls himself up over Lucilius. 

He takes the dildo inside his ass, feeling lonely without it for a second. But he knows this is a prelude to what he truly wants. He lowers himself on Lucilius’ cock, taking his whole length easily. Lucilius is not much bigger than the dildo, in fact, he’s likely a little smaller, but the sensation is completely different. This is the sensation that Beelzebub wants more than anything. He lets out a moan, loud, wanting, wanton. 

“Come on,” Lucilius gauds. “Are you satisfied with just this?”

And the answer is no, Beelzebub is not. He rides Lucilius’s hard cock, bouncing up and down as he wraps his arms around Lucilius’s neck. Lucilius’s blue eyes seem to study him, but they’re not as focused as before. Perhaps, Lucilius is getting lost in the pleasure too.

Not that Beelzebub cares. All he cares about is Lucilius’ member being in him. All he cares about is riding Lucilius, moving fast and rough as he bounces on Lucilius’ lap. Lucilius leans in, moving aside Beelzebub’s robe to reveal his nipples. His hands pinch those tips as Beelzebub continues riding him, no longer caring about how he sounds with his moans and groans.

Beelzebub comes close to his climax quickly. But even in his hazed state, he realizes something, still feeling a rod in his member. 

He cannot come, not as long as the rod is lodged inside of him.

Lucilius smiles, entirely all too pleased, knowing that Beelzebub is keenly aware of this. He moves his hand across the head of Beelzebub’s cock, pressing on the glass rod.

“Make me come, Beelzebub, with that loose hole of yours,” he says. “And I will let you do the same.”

Beelzebub knows he tightens up at the promise of a reward. That or Lucilius is getting harder berating him, calling him loose. Still, it seems to please Lucilius. His eyes are still cool, his composure controlled, but Beelzebub notices the soft shiver of his lips.

And it is with a groan that Lucilius finally spills inside of Beelzebub. Beelzebub feels so full, so aroused by this. As promised, Lucilius removes the rod in Beelzebub’s urethra. All at once, Beelzebub comes once more, spilling in between them.

For a moment, they’re quiet, nothing but Beelzebub’s heavy breathing between them. Then, Lucilius draws himself out, letting come drip out of Beelzebub’s abused hole. He pushes Beelzebub away, letting Beelzebub’s tired body fall on the bed.

“What a mess,” Lucilius says coldly. “I’ll have to clean this up, now.”

Beelzebub wants to mutter something, something like this is Lucilius’ fault to begin with. That Lucilius shouldn’t have kept him waiting and wanting. But he finds no words, breathing in and out, like every bit of movement of his lungs is for Lucilius alone.


End file.
